<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yule Gatherings by Just_Roman_Around</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090780">Yule Gatherings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Roman_Around/pseuds/Just_Roman_Around'>Just_Roman_Around</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Yang is a tired mom, christmas cheer, very late gift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Roman_Around/pseuds/Just_Roman_Around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha and Ruby have gotten their house ready for their family to visit, getting ready for the festive time. (A small, fluffy story about extended family coming home for christmas)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So....this was meant to be out in December, but clearly that didn't happen because of several reasons out of my control. But here it is! A very very very belated gift for Texan Red Rose's server!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of metal gently striking against ceramic filled the serene silence that permeated the cozy, Mistral-styled kitchen as Pyrrha tapped a spoon on the rim of her mug. A warm, happy smile graced her countenance as she grabbed her drink, the emblem of Beacon Academy emblazoned on its face. Inhaling the calming scent of her hot chocolate, she sat down at the freshly cleaned table, flipping open her laptop. While she waited for it to finish its boot up cycle, she looked out the window, sipping her drink. Snow was gently drifting down from the heavens, carried upon gentle winds as it coated the trees and ground in a fresh blanket of white, turning the land into a veritable winter wonderland. The sight filled her with an inner warmth, despite the pervasive cold that accompanied the weather. It was one of the many things that she had come to love about Vale. </p><p>Her ruminations were cut short as a beep from the laptop brought her attention back to the present. Looking at the screen she saw it had finished turning on, and the graduation photo of teams RWBY and JNPR greeted her. Another beep informed her that she had received a message. Taking another sip, she opened up the app and quickly read through her backlog of messages, before moving the cursor over to the call button, and clicking it. Settling down in her seat, she waited while it rang, the symbol of the Schnee Dust Company rotating on a black screen, before it was replaced with the face of Weiss, who was looking away from the camera, speaking to someone unseen. "Honey, would you kindly grab me a cup of coffee? Thank you. Oh! Pyrrha! Good morning."</p><p>"Hello!" Pyrrha's smile widened as she waved at the camera, placing her mug down on the table. "It's wonderful to see you again. How have you both been?" </p><p>"We're both doing wonderfully, thank you. We're all packed and ready to go. Well…" Weiss rolled her eyes affectionately. "Mostly ready to go." Her voice dropped down into a mock, conspiratorial whisper. "You know how she is with mornings."</p><p>"Mornings were invented for the sole purpose of oppressing feline faunus. And no, you can't convince me otherwise." Blake's voice filtered in as she handed her girlfriend her coffee. Perching on the arm of the chair, nursing her own cup of coffee, and gave Pyrrha a tired smile. “Morning Pyr. How's little red?"</p><p>Pyrrha chuckled while shaking her head. "Good morning, Blake. Ruby's excited to see everyone again, and is setting up the guest bedrooms as we speak." The couple on the other end of the screen shared a look before turning back, but were interrupted before they could speak. "Don't worry, she's been limited to only three decorative items per room." </p><p>"That's… quite impressive. Though it does beg the question-" </p><p>"What was the compromise." Pyrrha was silent for a moment, before angling the camera down to show the awful festive jumper she had been forced to wear, complete with working lights. Blake squinted her eyes to see properly, a sly grin spreading across her face. "Does that say 'Fleece Navidad'?" </p><p>"And are those…real lights?" </p><p>Pyrrha sighed and nodded her head. "Yes… to both." </p><p>The couple remained silent for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what they were seeing, before they both broke out in laughter, causing the red head to blush in embarrassment. "By the Maidens, that is awful Pyr. We salute your sacrifice."</p><p>"Don't feel too smug there, Belladonna. She has some picked out for you two as well. By the way, when do you arrive?" </p><p>Blake's face blanched as Weiss checked her watch, an antique that Kali and Ghira had gifted to her the previous year. "We'll be heading out from here in about half an hour, and the jet should have us landing in Patch at around 8:30."</p><p>"Oh, perfect timing! Yang and your sister are set to arrive sometime between 6 and 7."</p><p>"It'll be good to see them, and the little ones." Weiss's smile grew excited at the prospect of seeing her nieces and nephew again. "It's hard to believe how big they've gotten."</p><p>Blake hummed in response, a thousand yard stare overtaking her features. "They're certainly a rambunctious lot, that's for sure."</p><p>"PYRRHAAAAAA! I NEED HELP!" Ruby's voice echoed through the house, causing the three friends to share a laugh. </p><p>"I'll be right there, darling." Pyrrha called back. "I'll have to let you two go for now. I'll see you later tonight. Have a safe flight."</p><p>"We will. See you tonight, Pyrrha." </p><p>"See ya soon, big red." The couple waved goodbye as Pyrrha ended the call, closing her laptop as she stood, and taking another deep drink of her hot chocolate.</p><p>Stretching her limbs as she stood, a satisfied groan escaped her lips as joints popped and muscles relaxed. Finishing her drink, she placed it in the sink before making her way up the stairs towards the guest bedrooms. “Where are you?”</p><p>“In here…” Following the sound of her voice, Pyrrha gently pushed open the door leading to Yang’s and Winter’s room. Inside, she found Ruby sat in the middle of the room, tied up in a pool of christmas lights. “Please don’t laugh…”<br/>Pyrrha tried her best to keep a straight face, bringing a hand to her chin as she nodded, before breaking down laughing at the state her fiancée was in, who could only pout. “What happened?”</p><p>“Do you remember what you said last year? About how we should store the lights.”</p><p>“Yes, my darling. I do.”</p><p>“...you were right.” Ruby sighed, lifting her arms up in a defeated manner. Several strands of multi-coloured lights hung off her like the feathers of a spectacularly haggard bird. “Please help me.” </p><p>Pyrrha covered her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter. “Of course, my love. But first…” Taking out her scroll, she quickly snapped a picture of the entrapped Ruby. “Your sister would throw a fit if I didn’t send her this.” </p><p>Ruby let out an indignant gasp. “I cannot believe this betrayal! On Christmas!” </p><p>“Oh hush, you’re making me wear this terrible sweater. I’m allowed a little payback. Now let’s get you free.” Pyrrha set about untangling her fiancée from the mass of wires. It took several minutes of work until the shorter woman was free, but they both held soft smiles as they worked. Once Ruby was free, she got up on her tiptoes, pulling her fiancée down slightly as she planted a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“Thanks, Pyr. Would you like to help me finish decorating the house?” </p><p>“I would be delighted.” Ruby let out a happy squeal, shoving the lights that she was recently freed from into Pyrrha’s hands as she raced around the room, explaining and pointing to where the lights needed to go. Pyrrha just followed along, with a happy smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaaaaaand…..there!” Ruby finished affixing the last of the lights to the roof, gently tugging to ensure they were secured tightly and wouldn’t fall off during the night, or get blown away in the wind. “Turn them on, hun!” She was answered with silence, the only sound being a soft winter breeze drifting around her, sending some loose snow to shift before settling again. She frowned momentarily, preparing to shout again, louder this time, before the lights turned on, bathing her in several different colours.</p><p>“Did they work?”</p><p>“Yes! They look beautiful. I’m going to come down now!”</p><p>“Wait!” Ruby paused, having already shifted on the roof and having one foot reaching out for the ladder. Listening carefully, she heard the sound of her fiancée trying to rush through the house. “I’m not having you fall off the roof again!”</p><p>“Psssssssht!” She shook her head, looking down at the ladder to double check its location. “That’s only happened twice.”</p><p>“This year!”</p><p>“Well….yes, technically! The number would be higher if you include other years, but I’ve turned out OK! And the snow would catch me!” </p><p>Her foot finally connected with the ladder’s top rung, a smug smile spreading over her face as she shifted her weight onto it. Her smile quickly faded as she felt the ladder wobble slightly beneath her, until it was stabilized by a pair of strong hands. “I’m not having the love of my life break a limb. Especially on Christmas.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to break a limb.... Probably.” Ruby smiled sheepishly as she climbed down the ladder, hopping off when she reached the lower rungs. Her smile grew triumphant as she looked up at her fiancée, who merely shook her head with a loving sigh and leaned down to gently kiss her lips.</p><p>“I didn’t want to take the risk, my love. Besides…” Pyrrha’s eyes darted past Ruby’s shoulder for a second as a smirk grew on her features. “I don’t think your nieces and nephew would be too happy watching you fall off a roof.” Ruby tilted her head, opening her mouth to ask what she was talking about, but instead shrieked in surprise as she was tackled from behind by three laughing individuals. "By the way my dear… Your sister and family have arrived early." </p><p>The pile of bodies laughed happily, Ruby wrapping up her nieces and nephew into a giant hug as they rolled around in the snow. A little further away Yang was making her way up the path, waving as she walked." Kids, try not to crush your Auntie too bad.” There was a giant smile as she came closer, waving to Pyrrha. “Hey, Pyr.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Yang. We weren’t expecting you for another few hours.”</p><p>“Yeah, about that…” She rubbed the back of her head, smile turning sheepish as she beamed at Pyrrha. “We actually arrived at 6:45 yesterday. We booked a hotel room ‘cause the kids wanted to surprise Rubles.”</p><p>Standing up from the snow, still laughing heavily, the teenaged Zephyr wiped a few tears from her eyes. “Did we surprise you, Aunt Ruby?”</p><p>“Yeah, did we!” Her siblings asked in chorus, helping their aunt stand back up.</p><p>“You little rascals certainly did. I’ve taught you well.” She ruffled their hair before dusting the snow off of her clothes, looking around the group curiously. “Where’s your Mother?”</p><p>Zackary was busy trying to fix his blonde hair, tongue sticking out of his mouth in a way reminiscent of the way Yang’s tongue did the same when focusing on something. His older sister just grinned, leaving her hair ruffled as she undid her brother’s work by ruffling it again. “Mother is getting some last minute shopping done, then she’ll be here.”</p><p>“Zise! Leave my hair alone!” </p><p>“No!” Zise stuck her tongue out, taunting her brother and prompting him to tackle her back into the snow, both shrieking with laughter as they wrestled on the ground. Zephyr, who had regained her composure, tried to keep her face still, looking very much like a younger version of Winter, before a grin broke across her face again as she cheered her siblings on. Yang watched the fight, opening her mouth to chide them, but Pyrrha clapped her hands together before she could, grabbing everyone’s attention.</p><p>“How about instead of fighting out in the cold, we go inside and I’ll make everyone a nice mug of hot cocoa?” She was met with a chorus of cheers from both Ruby and the kids. Grabbing the youngest two’s hands, she led them into the house, with Zephyr following soon after. Yang came to stand next to Pyrrha, chuckling with a soft smile as she watched her family. </p><p>“Look at you, keeping the peace.”</p><p>“It’s an acquired talent. How old are they all now again?”</p><p>“Zephyr’s sixteen, Zise fourteen, and Zackary turned eleven last month.” She paused, looking at her kids with pride as they entered the house, making their way to the kitchen. “They’re good kids.” </p><p>“They are... How are the two of you handling the fact that Zephyr will be heading out to an Academy next year, if that’s what she still wants?”</p><p>Yang sighed, nodding her head as she slipped her hands into her pockets, leaning against a counter. “She’s still planning on going. Winter and I are of course very proud of her, and know she’ll do great. But we’re also a little sad and are going to miss having her around.”</p><p>“Do you know- oh, excuse me a second.” She shooed Yang away from her leaning spot, opening a lower cupboard to pull out a small saucepan, placing it on the stove as she gathered the ingredients for the drinks. “Do you know which Academy she wants to go to?” </p><p>Yang shook her head, returning to her spot and watching Pyrrha work. “Not yet. I don’t think she’ll go to Atlas, not after the horror stories she’s heard from Winter about how much of a jackass Ironwood turned out to be.” Pyrrha hummed in response, both shivering at remembering the disgraced General. “I’m kinda hoping she’ll take after me and go to Beacon, but Winter reckons that she’ll try for Haven.”</p><p>“Well, if she does go for Beacon, I promise I’ll keep an eye on her...and embarrass her now and again in front of any crushes.” She winked, causing both of them to laugh as Pyrrha whisked together the hot cocoa. “Could you grab me some mugs?” </p><p>“Hmmm!” Yang nodded, opening up the higher cupboard where they stored the cups and mugs, pulling down six mugs and placing them on the counter. “How is the teaching gig at Beacon going? Missing your kids from Patch?” </p><p>“It’s going quite well! And though I do miss teaching the younger kids, I still get to help coach and guide the new generation. Besides, their faces when they realise that ‘The Pride of Mistral’ will be teaching them combat is always hilarious.” </p><p>Yang nodded, a smile spreading across her face. “How many dumb teenage crushes?” </p><p>“Oh, Ruby reckons the entirety of the first and second years. I, of course, think she’s over-exaggerating as usual.” She paused, glancing at the questioning glare Yang was sending her way before smirking. “I think that at least half the second year has moved on to each other by that point.” Both of them shared a laugh as the drinks were poured, each of them taking three mugs and moving into the living room. “I have cocoa!” </p><p>A series of cheers filled the room. Ruby had started up a log fire in the fireplace, and now she and Zackary were sitting on the hearth, tending to the flame. Both took their mugs from Pyrrha with a smile, the taller woman leaning down to share a kiss with her Fiance. Zise meanwhile had been playing with a much older and very tired Zwei, and let him sleep on her lap as she sipped from her mug. Zephyr had found herself a spot to nestle against the window, reading through different brochures for the four academies, though the one for Atlas was pushed further away. Taking her mug from Yang with a smile, she looked out the window, squinting against the snowfall. “Hey, Mom? I think I see Mother’s car coming up the path.” </p><p>Yang squinted her eyes as well, a giant smile growing on her face. “I think you’re right, hun. I’m going to go out and meet her, help bring the presents in. Keep my mug warm.” </p><p>Zephyr took the second mug from her mother, a confused look on her face as she looked to the others. “How am I meant to do that, put it in the fire?” The others looked back, before shrugging and resuming what they were doing. Sighing, she sipped from her mug again and looked out the window again. Watching as her Mom waved down the car, helping guide it closer to the house, she couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t hear what was being said, but it wasn’t long until the engine was turned off and the driver’s door opened, Winter stepping out to swoop Yang into a loving embrace. She made a mocking grossed out sound as they kissed, though it was only to herself. What was a surprise to her though was when the passenger doors opened up, causing her to sit up straighter, and gasp. “By the Maidens!” </p><p>“What’s that’s Zeph?” Zise looked up at her older sister, but she was already rushing out the house, brochures and mug left behind. The others looked at each other confused, Pyrrha moving to look outside the window, smile growing.</p><p>“Well, looks like it’s a night of surprises.”  She laughed, drinking her cocoa as she watched Zephyr sprint across the snow, tackling her Aunt Weiss into the snow piles, ignoring the Schnee scion’s screeching. “Kids, your Aunt Weiss and Blake are here too.” Both of them gasped, getting up from their seats, much to Zwei’s annoyance, and rushed out. Blake had just managed to help Weiss and Zephyr back onto their feet before all three were tackled back into the snow again. Yang provided no assistance, doubled over laughing, while Winter just shook her head and moved to open the trunk of the car, though the tell-tale smirk on her face could not be hidden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire crackled and popped, logs shifting inside the flame as it bathed the room in an orange glow. Zwei had taken up his favourite spot for sleeping on the stone hearth, soaking up the warmth emitted. Zephyr sat nearby, gently petting his fur and scratching behind his ears as he slept. Her siblings had gone to bed a few hours before. Looking around the room, she smiled in delight at seeing all the Yule decorations, and the large pile of presents nestled around the tree. Nearing adulthood herself, she had been permitted to stay up later and help wrap the last minute presents for the younger two, as well as partake in the cookies left out for ‘Mother Christmas’. Though now, with everything quiet and peaceful,  and with midnight fast approaching, tiredness had begun to sing its siren’s song, and she could no longer resist. Giving Zwei one last bout of scritches, she stood up with a yawn and stretched out her limbs. </p><p>Upon hearing her daughter yawn, Winter looked up from the book she was reading, peering over her reading glasses with a raised brow. “Are you going to bed, Zephyr?”</p><p>Trying to stifle another yawn, she nodded her head. “I am, Mother.” Turning her head to look at her parents, her smile returned. Yang was resting her head on Winter’s shoulder, dead to the world as she napped. She stifled the laugh that tried to escape at seeing her mom drool over her mother’s shirt, and instead moved to give Winter a hug. “Good night.” </p><p>Winter closed the book and returned the hug, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. “Good night, my dear.” She smiled warmly, gently shaking Yang awake. “Say good night to your daughter, Sun Drop.”</p><p>“Huh! W-what!” Yang startled as she looked around, yawning herself and wiping the drool away from her mouth. “Oh….Good night Zeph.” Standing up, she wrapped up Zephyr into a tight, warm hug. Zephyr smiled, returning the hug, enjoying the warmth.</p><p>“Good night, Mom. See you in the morning.” </p><p>“See you in the morning.” Letting go, she planted a kiss on Zephyr’s other cheek before taking her seat again. “Oh, and Zeph!” Zephyr paused, already halfway to the stairs and looked back. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Giving her mothers a tired smile, beaming in delight. “Merry Christmas, Mom.” </p><p>Winter placed her book down on a nearby coffee table, wrapping her other arm around Yang as she nestled back into her side. “I’m going to miss her when she goes to whichever Academy she chooses.”</p><p>“Me too, Snowflake, but we always knew this day would come. She’s going to do great.” </p><p>“I know.” A sigh worked its way through Winter’s system. Taking off her reading glasses, she planted a soft kiss on the top of her wife’s head, pulling her closer. “It’ll still be...strange without her presence in the house. Even stranger to think that before long, it will just be us in the house again.” Yang hummed, but otherwise didn’t respond, leaving Winter to her thoughts. “I suppose...we could take those vacations we always talked about.” Yang let out another non-committal hum, causing Winter to smile fondly. “You’re already falling asleep again, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Noooo I’m listening…”</p><p>“Then what did I just say, Sundrop?”</p><p>“...you asked if I was falling asleep.”</p><p>Winter tutted lightly, gently smacking Yang’s arm, causing them both to tiredly chuckle.</p><p>“But no, I agree. It’d be nice to vacation again, just us two. Or even us, Weiss, and Blake.” She smiled, shifting to sit up properly and pull away from her wife. “But we’re getting ahead of ourselves.” She tried to stifle another yawn, to no avail.</p><p>“You are right, of course. Come, my love. Let’s go to bed.” Yang nodded, letting out another full yawn as she stood once more. Taking Winter’s hand, the two headed up to their room to retire for the night, popping their head into the kitchen to briefly say good night to the other two couples in the house.</p><p>Weiss watched the pair leave from her seat at the table, hands wrapped around a mug of chamomile tea and a soft smile on her face. “I’m really glad we all got to arrive early, and spend more time together. I have missed my sister dearly.” </p><p>Ruby gave a noise of agreement, mouth stuffed with what was left of ‘Mother Christmas’s’ cookies, as Pyrrha nodded. “It truly was a wonderful surprise on both parts. I know it meant a lot to the children as well.”</p><p>“It’s still hard to believe how big they’ve all gotten. Feels like just a few years ago we were all crowded in the hospital room to hold baby Zephyr.” Weiss let out a small, bittersweet sigh at the thought while looking up at her partner. “You cried when she grabbed your thumb.”<br/>“W-what! I don’t remember that!” Blake’s cheeks reddened, though it was difficult to tell if it was because of the comment, the mulled cider in her mug, or a combination of the two. She frowned as she looked around at everyone staring at her. “What?”</p><p>“I do seem to remember you in full tears, Blake.” Pyrrha mused, tapping the side of her cheek.</p><p>Ruby nodded as she downed a glass of warm milk, washing down the cookies she had been stuffing in her face. “It’s true, Blakey. It was like an anime with how much you were crying. I’m pretty sure that if we hadn’t been there you would have run away with Zephyr to raise as your own.”</p><p>“P-please! I don’t get that emotional around kids…” Blake looked away sullenly, sipping her drink.</p><p>“I guess we’ll find out the truth soon enough, won't we my love?” Weiss smiled fondly, her hand unconsciously moving to rest on her stomach as she looked up at Blake, who smiled in turn. The other two however let out a simultaneous gasp and stared at Weiss in shock. “O-oh. Guess we let the cat out of the bag a little earlier than planned.”</p><p>“Told you.” Blake held out a hand to her wife, who let out a disgruntled sound and placed twenty lien into it.</p><p>“You two are pregnant!” </p><p>Weiss brought a finger to her lips, shushing the pair. “Keep it down, people are sleeping. But yes, after months of trying i’m finally pregnant.”</p><p>“Oooooooooh!” Ruby bounced on her feet before rushing to sweep Blake up in a hug. “Congratulations!!” </p><p>“Thank you. We were going to tell everyone after Christmas, but now you two know you have to keep quiet until we tell Winter and Yang.” Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby, holding her close as they quietly giggled together.</p><p>“We’ll do our best.” Pyrrha smiled, reaching across the table to gently grab Weiss’s hand. “I am so happy for you two.”</p><p>“Thank you, Pyrrha.” Weiss squeezed her hand, smiling back before slowly standing up. “But, I think it’s time I go to bed too. We all know how early some people in the house like to wake up on Christmas.” She gave a pointed look to Ruby, who stuck her tongue out in response. “See you upstairs, Hun?” </p><p>“I’ll be right up.” The couple smiled at each other, Blake watching Weiss leave the kitchen as she drank from her mug again. “Hmmm...Pyr you make a killer mulled cider.” </p><p>“Oh, it’s just an old family recipe. Which does remind me.” Turning to look at Blake and Ruby, she smiled at her fiance. “We have to call my Mom tomorrow to wish her well.”</p><p>“Of course. I always like talking to her.” Ruby tried to smile, but instead a huge yawn escaped. “O-oh. Guess I’m more tired than I thought…” </p><p>“Go to bed, my dear. I’ll be up soon too.” </p><p>“Alright. Night Blake!” </p><p>“Good night, Ruby.” The two hugged once more, before Ruby moved to give Pyrrha a giant hug, planting a kiss on the taller redhead’s cheek, before departing the kitchen herself. “We got really lucky, didn’t we Pyr?”</p><p>“In who we are dating?” Pyrrha watched her fiance leave, a warm smile spreading across her countenance as a warmth grew in her heart. “Yes...yes we did. I thank the Maidens for every day I get to spend by her side.” Looking back to Blake, she slowly stood up and wrapped the Faunus into a warm, tight hug. “And I thank them for you, too. Your friendship has been invaluable to me all these years.” </p><p>Blake blushed, placing her drink on the counter as she returned the hug, smiling to herself. “The same to you, Pyrrha. You’re like a sister to me.” </p><p>“Soon I will be. But have a good night, and please sleep well.” Giving her one more squeeze, Pyrrha released her friend and started to make her way up to bed, before pausing at the door frame and looking back. “Oh, and Blake?”</p><p>“Yes, Pyrrha?”</p><p>“Merry Christmas.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>